All I Want
by Kokoro de Haato
Summary: AU Drabble-like fic that does a different take on the SxU pairing, who are genderbent as well as other characters.


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything Sailor Moon related. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei._

**AN:** _This is a late birthday/Christmas, as well as New Year, present to one of best gals whom I call Fancy! I hope that you all and she herself enjoy this fic._

_Buon anno Fancy! Be happy bout this after you've been bugging for months bout my genderbending idea. Lol_

* * *

><p>u Usagi - Ushio<p>

u Seiya - Suki

u Mamoru - Mai

u Minako - Masao

u Taiki - Tama

u Yaten - Yumi

u Ami - Akihiko

* * *

><p>It all started when I was at my eldest sister's wedding. I was one of Yumi's bridesmaids while he was one of her now-husband's groomsmen. I didn't even know how he drew me in so easily, but all it took was for my eyes to meet his lighter ones during the pastor's usual "till death do us part" crap and I was suddenly bewitched by him.<p>

I don't even think he even cared about my presence since he hadn't pursued me after everyone was allowed to go off to the reception. It just bothered me how enticing his shine seemed to be compared to other men there. However, my question was soon answered because of the beautiful raven-haired woman, who could've passed as my long lost twin sister if her hair would've been a dark blue instead, made it a point to draw him into a tender kiss when we all made it to the party.

A sudden urge to snatch her by her long locks and throw her right into Yumi and Masao-kun's wedding cake, which shocked me because 1.) it would've ruined my sister's wedding and caused her to become a rabid banshee, 2.) it's weird to be jealous over/of someone you don't know, and 3.) I could have any man or woman I want, so what exactly makes him special? I shook my head at my musings and went back to dancing with some doctor's son.

The time for toasts to the bride and groom came around, and he was the third person to call for a toast in honor of the newly-wedded couple.

He cleared his throat once getting everyone's attention and held up his flute full of champagne. "Hello, everyone, My name is Tsukino Ushio and I would like to make a toast to my best friend, Masao-kun, and his new wife, Kou Yumi, " he started, smiling at the happy couple before turning to grasp onto the dark-haired beauty from earlier and grasp her hand. "You two are both blessed and loved. I can't wait for it to be time for Mai and I to get married; you know how long our engagement has been going on." Everyone chuckled at this statement as if it were a joke that only they knew.

He gave his fiance one last smile and loving squeeze before turning his attention back on the married couple. "Anyway, I hope that you two will never walk out on each other and always stay in love. Your love, though very unusual and somewhat weird, is very much heartfelt and the most desirable in the world ... And now I understand I'm babbling now, so to Masao-kun amd Yumi-chan!" He raised his glass towards the happy couple.

"To Masao-kun and Yumi-chan!" chorused myself and everyone else in the room, taking a drink afterwards.

"Oh and don't forget to give me a lot of pretty nieces and handsome nephews!" he teased, earning a piece of cavier to the face which threw everyone into fits of laughter.

Later on, while everyone was making a point to enjoy themselves, I stood by the dessert table and just helped myself to some brownies.

"I see that you're not enjoying yourself compared to usual, Suki, " teased Tama, her enlarged stomach sticking out like a thumb as she waddled herself over to me.

I snorted and teased back with a grin, "Shouldn't you and Aki-kun be working on your next batch of football team or something?"

Tama shook her head at me, planting herself down in the chair next to me. "Haha, very funny. You wouldn't be laughing if you were as big as a house, " she retorted, rubbing at her swollen abdomen without paying attention.

"How far along are you anyway?" I asked, staring at her bloated stomach as if it were an alien even though this is her fourth pregnancy.

"6 months and 3 weeks."

I whistled, "Woo, that must be tough."

She snorted and said with her weird, loveable giggle, "Compared to Eito, Hikaru, and Sora, this pregnancy is a _lot_ more easier."

"So you say, but what are you guys having this time?" I prodded even more, helping myself to a cupcake now.

Tama took out two copies of her ultrasound and handed them to me. "A girl; Imma name her Nozomi, " she declared lovingly, rubbing at her stomach once again.

I looked at my copy of my future niece and smirked. "She's going to be spoiled rotten."

"Yes she is, just like Yuki was, " she confirmed with a smirk of her own.

"I heard that!" cried Yuki as she came over in her wedding gown.

"Whatever, Shrimp. You know that you are."

Yuki rolled her eyes and said, "Suck a dick."

"Not if you had already."

Tama rolled her eyes and hissed, "Not today, you two. Act your ages and just enjoy yourselves."

"Sorry, Ta-mama, " we teased in unison, pretending to be little children only to earn another eye roll from Tama.

"Anyway, I came to tell Suki here to stop eyeballing Mas-kun's friend for one and to thank y'all for calling."

I sent her a look and scoffed, "As if I wanted whatever-his-name is!"

"Could trick us with how you'd be staring at him, " snorted Tama with a poke at my side.

"Exactly, so back off. He's happily engaged to Mai and you're not gonna start a mess at my wedding, " snapped Yuki, giving me a stern look.

I held up my now-free hand after handing big sis her copy of Tama's ultrasound. "I won't do such a thing! Ever!"

Yuki rolled her eyes and snorted, taking time to look at the picture. "You better not ..."

I allowed my eyes to drift over to the handsome blond across the room, our eyes meeting once again by accident.

_I'm definitely done for ..._


End file.
